ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Sonic Boom: The Movie' Eying Big Debut Post-Memorial Day Weekend With $32M-$35M
As Disney and Lucasfilms' Solo: A Star Wars Story isn't having a good performance so far compared from last week as Warner Bros. Sonic Boom: The Movie had a chance to rule the weekend post Memorial Day week. The ninth Sonic the Hedgehog theatrical film, not including a new installment in the Sonic X blockbuster franchise easily took the top spot for Friday earning $15.4 million from 3,325 locations, now projecting to take the top spot for the weekend with $32 million-$35 million. Sonic Boom: The Movie, directed by Natalys Raut-Sieuzac, will have the smallest opening in Sonic the Hedgehog theatrical film series since Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix in 2007 with $53.2 million, which debut a week after Memorial Day in 2007. As Sonic Boom will easily win the frame in North America, Solo and Deadpool 2 will follow where a trio of smaller films — Adrift, Upcharge and Action Point — enter the fray to mixed results on what's shaping up to be a ho-hum weekend in terms of moviegoing. Solo will most likely fall in second place with $28 million-$29 million range for the weekend after earning $8.2 million on Friday. Solo opened over the long Memorial Day holiday to a disappointing $103 million for the four days and $84.4 million for the three days. It is badly trailing the previous three Star Wars movies, and is an unexpected moment of reckoning for Disney and Lucasfilms. At this pace, Solo looks to drop a steep 66 percent from its first weekend, and will finish Sunday with a domestic total just shy of $150 million. Put another way, Solo has made less in its first 10 days than fellow standalone film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story scored in its debut ($155.1 million). Solo, directed by Ron Howard, had hoped to clear at least $30 million-$35 million in its second weekend domestically, and $60 million or more globally. Rogue One earned $64 million domestically in its sophomore session after falling 59 percent from its opening session. 20th Century Fox and Ryan Reynolds' Deadpool 2, now in its third weekend, will come in No. 3 with a projected $23.5 million, a drop of 46 percent and putting the movie's domestic total at $254.8 million through Sunday. STX Entertainment and Lakeshore's Adrift, a lost-at-sea adventure starring Shailene Woodley, looks to come in No. 4 with an opening of $11.2 million from 3,015 theaters. Adrift stars Shailene Woodley and Sam Claflin as two young lovers and veteran sailors who experience one of the worst hurricanes in recent history. In the aftermath of the storm, Woodley's character must use her smarts and strength to save both herself and her boyfriend when he is left badly injured. Disney and Marvel's juggernaut Avengers should take in $10 million in its sixth weekend for a mighty domestic total of $643 million, putting it at No. 3. Upgrade, the latest offering from Blumhouse's BH Tilt alongside Goalpost Pictures and Automatic Entertainment, is looking at a sixth place finish with a $4 million debut from 1,457 theaters. Directed by Leigh Whannel, the R-rated action-thriller is targeting younger men. Set in the near future, Upgrade centers around a technophobe who is paralyzed in a freak mugging. Later, he is seemingly cured when implanted with an experimental chip. Logan Marshall-Green, Betty Gabriel, Harrison Gilbertson, Simon Maiden and Benedict Hardie star. Johnny Knoxville returns to the big screen this weekend in Action Point, an R-rated ensemble comedy from Paramount which appears to be DOA with a projected debut of $2.2 million from 2,032 cinemas. Directed by Tim Kirkby, the film also stars Chris Pontius, Dan Bakkedahl, Matt Schulze, Eleanor Worthington-Cox, Johnny Pemberton, Brigette Lundy-Paine, Joshua Hoover, Conner McVicker and Eric Manaka. In the pic, Knoxville plays D.C., the crackpot owner of a low-rent, out-of-control amusement park where the rides are designed with minimum safety for maximum fun. Just as D.C.'s estranged teenage daughter, Boogie, comes to visit, a corporate mega-park opens nearby and jeopardizes the future of Action Point. Action Point received a C+ CinemaScore. Adrift fared somewhat better with a B. Category:Blog posts